Wolfgang
A former member of Overwatch who now sees the world as a bad joke in need of a punchline. Appearance Wolfgang's most notable facial feature is his deep glasgow grin scar across his mouth. Wolfgang has a warm black, low fade, side part hairstyle. Wolfgang also has a light shave beard. He wears a form fitting brown t-shirt with black combat trousers with black boots. He also wears gray shoulder guards and bracers, on his right shoulderguard is an emblem of a wolf skull with the omega symbol carved into it. Wolfgang also wears black rimmed glasses. He also has a natural wolfish grin. Backstory Emile Wolfgang Harridan was once optimistic and meek while he worked for Jack Morrison in Overwatch, often dismissed as a pushover by others. Wolfgang developed a taste for violence during the Kings Row uprising when he witnessed Reinhardt, Mercy, Torbjörn and Tracer fight Null Sector. When he wanted to join the battlefield, Jack kept turning him down for his own safety but Gabriel Reyes secretly decided to enroll him into Blackwatch. Wolfgang became an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant who's in excellent physical condition. He became procient in firearms and highly perceptive of his enemies. However Wolfgang began getting drunk with his abilities and he developed a nihilistic outlook on the world due to the constant wars with Omnics. When Blackwatch was disbanded, Wolfgang felt deprived of his purpose until he was invited by Talon to join their ranks as a council member. Wolfgang prefered to work in the field and agreed to lead an attack on Reinhardt Wilhelm. Which he did so by destroying his and Brigitte Lindholm's van but both of them survived. Wolfgang and his soldiers fought relentlessly against them but his soldiers were killed (one was used by Wolfgang as a human shield) by the pair. With Wolfgang outnumbered and injured, he escaped by using Widowmaker to critically injure Brigitte which forced Reinhardt to escape. Despite failing his mission, Wolfgang reveled in the fight and left with Widowmaker to return to Talon HQ where his next plan is yet to be seen. Personality Wolfgang is a sadistic nihilist in the purest form. He sees the world as his personal hunting ground and is shown laughing and smiling at the chaos he creates. He's also shown to have a lack of empathy and have a strong disregard for his own men due to his narcissism. Wolfgang is also amoral and cold-hearted towards the public. Wolfgang also appears to have a form of valor and nobility towards his enemies but he also has some disregard towards Talon's idiology of strengthening humanity but enjoys working for them due to his love of combat. This is why he has some level of disrespect from some of the other Talon council members, Moira being one of them who regards him as a "predatory idiot". Doomfist has some level of respect for him due to a mutual respect of each others abilities and bloodlust but admits that Wolfgang is too valuable to kill. Weapons and Abilities Wolfgang used a shotgun that doubles as a grenade launcher. *'Consolidation': Wolfgang plants a device that increases damage resistance by 25% for 6 seconds while they are in the circle. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'''Bombard: '''Wolfgang launches 3 horizontal or vertical grenades that land 3 meters apart from each other. This does 25 points of individual damage but if the target is somehow hit by all three then it can do a total of 75 points of damage. This takes 14 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Deflector Wolfgang deploys a 10 meter wide shield that absorbs any shots and sends them back to enemies with added explosive damage. The ultimate does 250 points of damage. Trivia *Wolfgang is based on Lorne Malvo from the Fargo tv series and The Comedian from Watchmen. *The omega wolf is a low ranking wolf in a pack that is known as the most disrepected member but is deeply valued in the pack as the court jester. *Wolfgang's scar is inspired by Joker from The Dark Knight. *Wolfgang was named after Emile-A239 from Halo Reach. *Wolfgang says lines from the songs Pigeon John's "The Bomb" and Scissor Sisters' "I Can't Decide".